Celestial (TV series)
'''Homeworld is a science fiction anthology television series created by Psyfyman81. It carries no relation to the videogame series of the same name. The series follows a 22nd century colony-ship that is slingshot around a black hole and sent several millennia into the future. The colonists discover a group of humanity's descendants but they are not what they seem. Episode Guide *Season 1- The Korolev is on 200-year journey to a habitable planet orbiting the star Fredricks 855. Commander Tex Ralston awakens once every decade to check the systems. However, he awakens untold millennia later and the Korolev is spiraling close to a black hole. After a few spins around the black hole, a seemingly random wormhole opens and sends them to a strange solar system. ARRIVAL. *Season 2- A deep space exploration mission called the Phoenix ''is launched with a crew consisting of human and Malekathi, to explore the wormhole network. EXPEDITION. *Season 3 - The Malekathi Tichuund Yaccar dies causing a power vacuum inside of Malekathi society. The Tichuund's three children: Prince Kras, Princess Aruarr and Prince Odan fight to the death for control of the Malekathi throne. HOMEWORLD. *Season 4 - Barton Kale and his son Vinon compete in a system wide race. But Barton is captured by a gangster then forced to win for them. Vinon recruits his estranged brother, mechanic ex-girlfriend and a bounty hunter all of whom are more likely to kill him than the gangsters. SPACE RACE. *Season 5 - A mining ship named the ''Yaccar's Spirit ''and its commander Tarla Madak, her payload specialist Elar Soban and crew, arrive at a planet on the far edge of the system and discover a starship graveyard. MAELSTROM. *Season 6 - A space cruise is held to explore the "Wonders of the Galaxy," which consist of mostly Seraph ruins and artifacts. But when one of the celebrity passengers is murdered an investigation is launched. WONDERS OF THE GALAXY. *Season 7 - The Seraphs have begun their extermination of all life in the galaxy but the colony of Ultima Thule is not going to go down with a fight. ONSLAUGHT. *Season 8 - Three years into a protracted war with the Seraphs, both Malekathi and human forces are running dangerously low on resources. A veteran soldier leads his squad of rookies on a suicide mission as both species commit to a final push to the suspected Seraph homeworld. WARRIORS. (Possible spin-off will be like my version of Tomorrowland, like a science fiction "Harry Potter.") (There may be material enough for 10-12 seasons overall) 'Factions/species' (Nearly all non-Solarian humans are genetically engineered sub-species of humanity, created to adapt to a multitude of alien environments. However, most alien life in this universe are either viral, microbial or some other type of smaller form of life. More complex and intelligent life are exceedingly rare. See: fractal alien lifeform or asteroid water-ice virus.) *The Solarians: A race of humans that left the Solar System in the year 2229, bound for a habitable planet almost thirty light-years away. The passengers and crew of their particular colony ship never made it to their destination and instead arrived at Home Star System. Initially made up of a population of roughly 30,000. The Solarians have become a dominant force within the Home Star System and the galaxy at-large. **Church of Science. Either a human supremacist group led by the remnants of the Catholic Church or a group interested in radical transhumanism. **Splices: Human/animal genetic splices. Highly controversial among the Solarians. **The Reclaimed: Uplifted animals. *The Seraphs: Ancient race of humans often suggested by anthropologists to be the most technologically advanced branch of humanity in history. Evidence suggests that at some point in the 26th century, the remnants of humanity left the Solar System inside of a Cityship in order to explore the universe. There is archaeological evidence of their presence with Home Star System as well as significant proof that they were specifically responsible for the creation of the wormhole network and development of the gravity drive, as well as the creation of The Hub. Their name is a nod to the Arthur C. Clarke quote regarding sufficiently advanced technology. It is currently unknown the whereabouts of the Seraphs at this time. There is some speculation that surrounds a theory discussing what appears to be "transcendental planes of existence." Whether or not this means that they left for another universe or dimension remains an open question among academics. *The Dormiens: Taken from the latin word, "dormiens," meaning sleeping. The Dormiens are a race of humans descended from an embryonic space colonization mission. The Dormiens are essentially a monoculture, lacking diversity and much more tribal than their technology would suggest. The Dormiens are led by an aristocratic royalty caste. They are a severely stratified culture broken into several different castes. A significant portion of their history between their arrival on their homeworld and the present day is absent from the historical record. The Dormiens were somewhat genetically engineered to adapt to the conditions on their new homeworld. **The Avas: A race of human clones that have become a subservient slave caste. The Avas have undergone some degree of genetic engineering themselves. **The Vilicus: Taken from the latin word, "vilicus" meaning overseer. The Vilicus are an unknown group of humanoid androids. Nearly indistinguishable from anatomically natural humans. They posses an immense intellect, however, their entire group is in the dark about any history beyond 500 years before the arrival of the Solarians as if someone or all of them decided to delete their memories and to this day, no one knows why. They possess no unified government and all have a highly individualist nature, free to come and go as they please. *Veiktysk: Long extinct alien race, presumably homebodies. Evidence of suborbital satellite constellations, heavy pollution in soil samples, some ruins of ancient cities on their homeworld. Post-Garden homeworld. They were a race of beings intimately blended with their machines, most of their civilization presumably spent a most of their time in virtual worlds. Their experiences eventually evolved toward a global hive mind. At some point before their extinction, they were engaged in an automated war with an interstellar aggressor, ultimately, the Veiktysk lost. *Kugemn: Opposing force for the Veiktysk. Not too much is known of their civilization other than their ships were almost completely automated and that they had some minimal use of self-replication in their drones and probes. This has led scholars to suggest that their civilization was entirely artificial. *The Reptilians: They are an, as yet, unidentified race of reptilians revealed to later be descendants of ancient dinosaurs from Earth. They are the second-most advanced race the Solarians have discovered, so far. There are elements of trans-reptilian technology judging by a clear dependence on linked interfaces implanted into their bodies. They were discovered by using the Seraph wormhole network. There is evidence to suggest that the Reptilians had developed wormhole travel and gravity travel on their own but eventually opted to use the Seraph wormhole network as opposed to their own. The Reptilians lack a homeworld but as a species are nomadic in nature. '''Cast' (TVtropes distinctions added for development) * Protagonist. Solarian. The Leader. * Protagonist's younger brother. Solarian. The Lancer. * Protagonist's ex-girlfriend. Revealed to be a part-Avan stowaway. The Chick. * Protagonist's best friend, a Vilicus android. The Smart Guy. * An uplifted ape bounty hunter. The Reclaimed. The Big Guy. * Protagonist's father. Solarian. The Icon. 'Locations' *'[http://creativesci-fi.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_(Crose) Earth (''Sol 3)]- Homeworld of the Human race since antiquity. *Fredricks 855 D- One of the first human colony solar systems, the original destination of the colony ship Sergei Korolev. *[[Home Star System (Redshift)|'''Home Star System ]]- Home system of the Malekathi race and primary location of all the action in the series. *[[Nexus Star Station (Redshift)|'Nexus Star Station ']]' '- A nexus point for most human citizens to the rest of the galaxy, an abandoned alien space station that humanity moved inside of. One of many wonders of the galaxy. * Trivia * This television series pilot is the most reworked and most important of all work that is being done by Psyfyman81. There is a rush to complete the series toward actual production within the next five years. * CROSS THE EVENT HORIZON OF THE SMBH AROUND 1,500 LY AWAY FROM EARTH. VON NEUMANN PROBES ACROSS THE GALAXY, DATA COLLECTED AT THE LIBRARY. NEAR REAL-TIME MAP OF THE GALAXY. CREATION OF THE GALACTIC TRANSPORTATION SYSTEM VIA THE WORMHOLES. CAPITAL OF THE HOME STAR SYSTEM IS SITUATED IN A FICTIONAL IRREGULAR DWARF GALAXY/CLOUD LOCATED 35,000 LY from Earth, outside of the galaxy. Spin-offs * SPACE CORPS: A group of cadets train in the Space Corps. The Space Corps is a mix of Boy/Girl Scouts, JROTC, and the nerd dream of Tomorrowland and Starfleet Academy. Inspire young people to go to college and pursue dreams in science and exploration. 18 year olds, 4 year school duration. * GALAXY: First intergalactic star missions. Set many decades or centuries after the end of S8. Darker but also lighter in approach. * MECHANISTRA: 500 years after the end S8. Galactic community constructs an artificial planet. Setting of an interactive MMO. Additional information * Spindizzy: dome over city and lift it into space. * Jackson's Rift * Algol 3 * Strip Mining Moon - Halo 3 * 70 year-long Zone Wars Inspiration * Battlestar Galactica * Interstellar * Mass Effect * Moonbase Alpha * Stargate * Star Trek Category:ARC Category:Homeworld Category:Offworld Category:Underworld Category:Crose